


First and Ten

by edmuretully



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: American Football, Cheerleaders, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football, I think from the tags we can see where this story is going, Modern Westeros, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sansa, Westeros, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa got the job of a life time. She would be a cheerleader for the Winterfell Direwolves football team and can't wait to get started!</p><p>Sandor plays left inside line backer for the Winterfell Direwolves and is one of the top players on the team, till he gets distracted during a game by an attractive new redheaded cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea of this just sprung at me one day when I was watching a football game and something like that could make such a good sansan fic so here I am!  
> I'm still writing my other fic Through the Stones but I had to get this one out before it slipped away! lol now I don't know much on cheerleading, so if any of you readers are cheerleaders and want to help me out and give me some ideas that would be wonderful!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

It was Sansa's first day at cheerleading tryouts and she doesn't think she has been this excited about something in a very long time. Every since she broke up with Joffrey she's been trying to make a name and a life for herself or as people say turning over a new leaf. She was tired of being known as Joffrey's ex or one of Ned Stark's children.

Her dad owns one of the most well liked football teams in all of Westeros- The Winterfell Direwolves. Every since Sansa was little she admired their team's cheerleaders, it's what started her journey into majoring in dance. So after graduating with her major she tried out for the cheerleading team. She didn't bother to tell her parents that she was trying out for it, because she knew if she did her; dad would have made a phone call and she would be on the team without her even trying. She wanted to do this on her own, she wanted to do this for herself and show everyone that hard work does pay off.

Once she sent in her info she knew right away that the coaches would know who she was, so she put a little note in her info to let them know she was doing this on her own without her parents knowing and to treat her like every other girl who was trying out. She hoped that would work and wouldn't get special treatment. The only people she told that she made tryouts were her sister Arya and her best friend Jeyne.

A couple days later after she sent in for tryouts she received a phone call saying she made the spot for tryouts and when it would start.

When she arrived at tryouts there were from what she could see about thirty other girls there. They all placed their bags to the back of the gym area and all had a seat on the floor waiting for what was to happen next. Sansa sadly didn't know any of the girls that were there but she hoped she could at least connect with a few of them if possible. Once every girl was seated they watched as two girls and an older woman had show up and stood in front of the group.

She realized before introductions that it must have been their coach and girls on the team. "Hello ladies! Welcome to Direwolves cheerleading tryouts. My name is Mrs. Mordane and I am the coach here at this facility. Now it will be a grueling three weeks to widdle the girls down for the select ten of you who will make the team. Now let me introduce to you our captains."

Mrs. Mordane motioned to the girl on her left, "This is Margaery Tyrell she has been captain for the  past five years and will be helping me make the decisions on who to keep or who to cut." Margaery let off a huge smile and nodded to the girls. "I'm pretty please by the looks of everyone here. I wish you good luck and hopefully we can be teammates!" All the girls sitting gave Margaery a small applause.

"Now" Mrs. Mordane motioned to her right, "This is Myranda Royce she has only been captain for only a year but she has shown great talent and determination." The other girl didn't say anything but smiled and waved which Sansa thought was odd.

The older woman spoke again, "Now get your stretches in and when you all are done we will break up into two teams so you may start learning the routine."

When stretches were all done they broke up into teams. Sansa ended up being on Margaery's team and from the way practice was going she could tell Margaery genuinaley loved what she did. And that is how the next three weeks had went, it was practice practice practice all week long. Sansa endured it just fine but some girls didn't, by the end of the third week there was only fifteen girls left.

Today was the day she would find out if she made the team or not. All the girls that were left met at the training facility and sat down on the floor like it was day one all over again. Sansa wore her lucky bright pink yoga top and matching pink and black yoga capris today. Mrs. Mordane, Margaery, and Myranda came out wearing the football team attire. "Now ladies today is the day!" she said clapping her hands together, "Now we'll be in the smaller room to our left and we'll go one by one. Once everyone is done there will be some deliberating and the sheet will be posted no later than an hour or two. But who would like to go first and get it over with?"

Sansa hand shot up as if she was back in school, she looked around and noticed only a couple other girls hand were up along with hers. "Ah, Sansa I saw your hand first you may go first. Follow us." Sansa got up from her spot on the floor and followed the ladies to the smaller adjoining room. She walked to the middle of the floor just a few paces from the tables where the ladies would be sitting at.

Margaery mouthed a good luck to her, "Alright Sansa whenever you are ready" the older woman said. Once Sansa felt ready she nodded to the woman sitting in front of her and within seconds the music started to play. She took a deep breath and started the routine, as soon as she was done she knew she did the best job she ever could do for such a routine. She smiled and thanked the ladies sitting in front of her. She went back out to where the rest of the girls were and as soon as they all saw her they bombarded her with questions. "How was it?" "Did they make you do anything else?" Did they say anything else?"

She answered all the questions as best she could and felt confident in herself on how she did. She sat down with the rest of the girls and chatted the whole time while one by one the girls went to perform their routine.

When the last girl returned they all sat and waited hoping their decision wouldn't take too long. After about an hour Mrs. Mordane, Margaery, and Myranda appeared with the list. Mrs. Mordane handed Margeary the list and the younger girl took it and  walked to the back of the room to hang up the list. Once she arrived back with the other ladies Mrs. Mordane spoke.

"Thank you ladies for the best routines I've seen in quite some time. It was really hard to narrow it down to ten people but some how we did it. Now go on and see if you made it." The three ladies stepped out of the way as the group of girls all sprang up and ran for the list.

_Only five girls wouldn't make it_ , Sansa thought, _that's not so bad. a_ lthough she wished she wasn't one of the five. Sansa got stuck in the back waiting patiently to see the list. She already heard two girls crying and by the sounds of it they weren't happy crying. By the time Sansa finally saw the list her name was right at the top and she couldn't have been anymore happier.

"Now if everyone who made the cut can have a sit. I'm sorry to the ladies who didn't make it. You all did such a good job and hope everything works out for you ladies in the end." She paused waiting for all the new girls to settle into their excitement.

"Now first practice is in two weeks. I will send an email out for all of you on what you should bring and the time you should be here. As well we'll do the fittings for your new cheerleading outfits. So that is all for today see you girls in a couple weeks amd congratulations!"

Sansa went to grab her bag and searched for her phone as soon she could, she had to share the news with her parents. The phone rang and rang and finally her mom picked up, "Oh hello Sansa. So nice for you to call" her mom said. "Hi yeah. Hey mom guess what?!"

"Yes dear?"

"I made the cheerleading squad for the Direwolves!" she said so ecstatic, "Oh that is wonderful news! I'm so proud of you! Did you want to tell your dad or do you want me to tell him?"

"If dad is around I can tell him?"

"Ok Sansa, hang on let me go find him." Sansa was waiting for a good couple minutes before she heard her dad speak, "Oh hello sweetheart what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call," he said jokingly.

"Well I was calling to inform you I got a job?"

"How exciting. Where may I ask?"

"Well I guess techincally with you. I got on the cheerleading squad for the Direwolves, daddy!" She didn't hear an answer back right away and started to get worried that he wouldn't approve.

"That is wonderful news Sansa. I'm very proud of you! I hope all things go well and if you have any problems you just let me know." he said sternly.

"Yes dad, but I just wanted to tell you guys the good news! But I just go to my car and I'll talk to you later."

"Alright sweetie. Your mom and I are very proud of you. Have a good day, bye."

"Bye daddy!" She hung up the phone and put it in her cup holder. Sansa was so excited she didn't know what to do, then she decided she should send Jeyne a text to tell her the good news and maybe plan something for later.

"Oh my gods, i'm a professional cheerleader!" She said out loud, "Best. Day. Ever." And with that Sansa set off on her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this so far! We'll see how long it'll take to get the next chapter done cause like I said I have another fic i'm still writing. but leave some comments love all that fun stuff!


	2. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love I got for this fic! I was on a roll with writing Sandor's chapter so I present to you chapter 2!

Their first game is this weekend and Coach Selmy has been intensifying practice as each day goes by. The Winterfell Direwolves have a reputation to maintain, they won the Westerosi bowl the last two years and Selmy wasn't about to lose his streak now. Sandor enjoyed practice whenever he was in a foul mood, solely for the fact he can let out his frustration by tackling people with no remorse. His teammates could tell when he was having a bad because of how hard he hits and his best friend Bronn who happened to be the team's quarterback took notice.

When they had a water break Bronn came over to talk to Sandor to see what was the matter, "Hey so what is going on?" he said to his friend, "Why do you think something is wrong?" Sandor said with a growl.

"Oh I don't know just for the fact you may or may not have given my new running back a concussion." Sandor didn't even say anything and chugged the rest of his water, "You wanna know what's wrong? That girl you set me up with last night. Remember her? Well she took one look at me, laughed, and left. That's what's wrong." he barked.

"Jeez man I'm sorry. Margaery spoke so highly of her I didn't think she would be one of those" Bronn said apologetically. He knew his friend meant well and wants to see him happy, just the women he keeps trying to set up with him are not working out. "It's alright. Just don't set me up with anymore women for a while." he said to his friend, "Deal and could you not try to break any of my offensive line anymore please?"

He barked out a laugh, "I can't make any promises on that one" Bronn shook his head and laughed. With that their break was over and it was back to practice. Sandor did his best not to lay out any of the offensive players but with his size and brute strength it was kind hard not to do.

Once practice was over and they were back in the locker room Sandor had shower and was back to his locker wearing only his towel. Bronn had come up to him to ask, "Hey what are you doing tonight?", his friend knew that he was going to do nothing then sitting at home, drinking a beer, and hanging out with his dog. Just because he was a big time football player doesn't mean he lives the high life like most of his teammates. "You know damn well what i'm doing tonight" he said. His friend responded jokingly, "I didn't wanna ruin your big plans with your dog."

Sandor let out a small laugh, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well" Bronn said grinning, "Margaery has cheerleading practice late tonight since they added about ten new girls to the team, so she won't be home till late so ya wanna get a beer?" Ever since Bronn joined the team a few years back him and Margaery have been an item since he made a name for himself. He liked Margaery, she didn't treat him like a dog some other girls do and looked passed his features. Plus he really could see how much the two loved each other. "Yeah I'll go."

"Perfect! I'll pick you up at seven tonight." his friend patted his shoulder. Sandor nodded a goodbye to his friend and proceeded to get dressed.

He grabbed his workout bag before he left and made his way out to his vehicle. Since football season was to start next week more fans have been showing up after practice to see the players and hope to get some autographs. Sandor wasn't one for signing things or taking pictures and he had a reputation for it. But ever once in a while he would, it was only in the case of people who had physical issues, people that reminded him of himself. Like little kids in wheelchairs or physical attributes that some would deem not normal, because he knew what is like to grow up different.

Today there happened to be one little girl who pulled at his heart strings. She had his jersey on and was in a wheelchair, he went over to the visit her and her family. He talked to her for a little bit signed a couple things for her and took a couple pictures. Sandor is probably top five players on the team and one of the most popular, so some people don't take very kindly when he decides to avoid all the fans to just pay attention to only one. Thankfully nobody took it any mind to him only stopping to see one fan today.

When he said his goodbyes to the little girl and her family Sandor walked over to his blacked out F-350, dumped his workout bag in the back seat and drove off. Besides his dog his truck was his pride and joy, it was his first big purchase when he finally made it in football.  Sandor wasn't into luxurious things or spending money like some of his teammates. He was fine with what he has; a nice truck, a dog to come home to, and a nice condo that fits his preference.

When Sandor arrived at his two bedroom second floor condo, he was greated by his great big grey and black wolfhound named Stranger. He gave him a little scratch under his ear and walked over to the kitchen. He placed his bag on the counter and went to the grab a beer from the fridge. He cracked open a beer and walked over to the couch and plopped down.

Stranger had come up to cuddle with his owner which you would think hard to do with such a big dog but they make it work. Sandor thought about everything that happened with him the night before and having to explain to his friend the situation. After thinking everything through it would probably be for the best if he just stuck to football and that's it. He didn't need a woman in his life to make him happy. Solely for the fact that the women that actually dated him only did it for his name and money, and he never really wanted that. After awhile Sandor dozed off for awhile before he woke back up to get ready for his evening out with his best friend.

Bronn picked him up right at seven in his shiny red Lincoln Navigator. Bronn did the usual ask him how he was, do anything interesting after practice, the same old same old. He didn't pay too much time to it, he answered the questions and went about usual conversation. Half the time it was him listen to Bronn talk about Margaery and all the things they've done. He just brushed those off and just listen to him like any good friend would do.

 Bronn took them to their favorite bar which happened to be in the middle of downtown Winterfell. It was called The Lone Wolf, on the outside it just looked like some hole in the wall bar but on the inside it was a different story. The ceiling had the intricate tin paneling and the back of the bar had liquor from the ceiling to the floor. The best way Sandor could describe it would be it looked like a speak easy.

Bronn and himself took a seat at the bar where the regular bartender noticed them and grabbed them their drinks right away. They come here almost every week when they can and the bartneders tended to remember them. Bronn was a tap beer in a cold mug and Sandor was a whiskey man, and like magic their drinks were there in front of them.

 For awhile they talked about their team and the new plays Selmy had them learning, and then of course the conversation turned to Margaery. "So Margaery was telling me there is a girl on the squad that already could make a team captain and she was one of the ten girls added on." Sandor just shrugged his shoulders, but Bronn continued, "She was also saying that she was one of Ned Stark's daughters."

Sandor gulped down the rest of his drink, "What's your point?"

"I'm just saying the team owner's daughter is on the cheerleading team and apparently didn't have daddy makes some calls to get her on the team. She tried out all on her own and didn't bother to tell anyone that she was Ned Stark's daughter till after she made the team."

"Well at least she has that going for her." Sandor mentioned.

"You'll have to keep your eye out for her." Bronn said while elbowing Sandor.

"Yeah I think i'll pass. I think i'm just gonna put dating on hold for awhile like I said earlier today. Never ends well for me." he barked out.

Bronn put his hands up like he was admitting defeat, "He it's your call man."  

 Sandor motioned to the bartender for another whiskey, "I'll let you know when I decide to date again but till then stop setting me up with people. I just wanna focus on football for now."

Bronn nodded and drank down the rest of his beer. "Whatever you say"

They spent the rest of the night just talking about football, what their team could do better and talked about the team they'll be playing against at their home opener, and occasionally eating a bite from the appetizers they ordered.

After a couple hours they finally decided to leave, Bronn dropped Sandor off and yelled see you tomorrow from the driver's side window. Sandor just waved to his friend and walked up the stairs into his condo. Like clock work Stranger was there to great him. He let his dog out and went to get ready for bed. He flipped on Sportcenter to hear what was going on in and around the league. He let Stranger back inside and they both went to lay down in bed. Stranger curled up in a ball at the end of the bed next to Sandor's feet while Sandor made himself comfy watching tv. He drifted off into sleep a couple minutes later dreaming about a life he wished would happen to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to love him and Bronn. Theyre the best friends anyone could ask for! The Winterfell Direwolves first game will be coming soon! But leave some comments love stuff like that if you would ever be so kind! Thank you!


	3. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love I got last chapter! I haven't had any writer's block so far *fingers crossed* and thankfully getting some more of this story done! Thanks for reading!

The first game for the Direwolves was this weekend and it was a home game, so that meant that it would be her first day ever cheerleading at a football game and she couldn't contain her excitement. She had been to countless football games in her life. Solely because her dad made it so he would be at every home game and he brought his kids with every chance he could. Sansa almost never missed a game until she left for school and her dad made it so when there was a game playing near her, he would make the effort to come down and see her, and watch the Direwolves play. It was her favorite past time with her dad, sitting and watching football together.

Sansa was an avid football fan. She knew a good amount of statistics on the players and had her favorites, Sandor Clegane was one of them. She loved how quick and agile he was and how he almost never missed a sack on a quarterback in a game. He was the leading player in sacks in the league this past season and the amount of interceptions he has had is almost going to set a record. She hoped secretly that one of the days she'll be able to meet him and mention how much she admired him as a player.

She had other favorite players but Clegane was her all time favorite. She only owned two football jerseys and both were Clegane jerseys, their home and away game jerseys. Margaery told her one time at practice that one home game a year the cheerleaders would get to be able to wear a players jersey and she already had one in mind.

Their cheerleading practices have ran longer so they could get ready for the first home game that would be here in a few days. Sansa didn't mind she like the extra push for practice and for them to run perfect. After their last practice before the first game Sansa, Margaery, and Myranda went out for a bite to eat and some drinks.

"Ready for your official for day as a Direwolves Cheerleader?" Margaery asked her.

"Yes! I'm excited but also really nervous" Sansa mentioned. Her new friends looked at her with warming smiles.

"Oh please. If you dance and cheer like you do at practice you'll be perfect" Myranda told her. Margaery also mention, "You literally have the best form I've seen with all the girls you will seriously be good. I promise you that."

"Thank you. Really means a lot to me. I think i'm just nervous because my family will be watching. The whole family will be there for the home opener game so that I think is probably why I'm so nervous." she said playing with her drink glass. Myranda placed her hand on hers, "You'll be ok. From the sounds of it you could make the biggest mistake of your life and you parents would still be proud of you."

"I guess" she said to her friends, "Besides I get to watch a football game so I don't know what more I could ask for." Her friends let out a laugh and so did she.

"Well," Margaery said getting up from her seat, "We better get going and get a good nights sleep for tomorrow! I will see you two at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" The three friends gave each other hugs and walked out to their cars. Sansa's place wasn't to far from the restaurant they were at, so she was home within a few minutes.

When Sansa arrived at her studio apartment her dog Lady was there to greet her, Lady was a black and white Husky with blue eyes to match her owner. Sansa got Lady right after she moved out of her parents house. Her dad told her it might be a good idea to get a dog so she could feel safer with a dog protecting her. So not even a week later after her dad mentioned it, her and her dad picked out Lady and she has been by Sansa's side ever since.

As soon as she got home she put her stuff down, showered and went to bed. She figured a good nights rest will help her out in the long run tomorrow for her first big day. Lady join her master in bed and the both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sansa had herself a healthy breakfast and started to get herself ready in the morning. Margaery told her it would be a lot easier for her to get ready at home and not at the stadium. She said it gets a bit crowded around the mirror at times, so she took her advice. She figured just curling her hair would be sufficient enough for her and she did her makeup. She noticed from pictures of the girls from past years they wore bold makeup, but with her hair and fair complection, bold makeup wouldn't suit her. But she did do a smoky eye that made her eyes pop, but was just bold enough for her taste. Her new outfit would be at the stadium waiting so she slipped on some gyms sweats and made her way to DIrewolf stadium.

Once she arrived is when her nerves started to kick in. There would be almost 70,000 plus people at this game and she didn't want to be the girl who messed up in front of everyone. She knew if the nerves got the better of her she would be royally screwed. She did her best at thinking positive and even thought _Hey, you're getting a free football game out of this_. 

She met the rest of the girls in the cheerleading locker room. Some of the girls had just arrived like she did and some were already in their uniform. There was a table on the opposite side of the room that had all the uniforms. Margaery like the good team captain she was, was handing out the uniforms to the girls. Sansa walked up to get hers, "Here you go my dear." Margaery said handing her the uniform with a wink.

They were a standard two piece cheerleading outfit. Both pieces were a dark grey with the occasional glint of sparkle and all outlined in white, but the bottoms were shorts and the top was midriff shirt was a small v. _A deep enough v to leave a little cleavage_ , she thought. Luckily she wasn't blessed on top like some other girls she knew, Myranda for one. Myranda had the outfit on and she wasn't sure how Myranda could get away with wearing a top like that and not have anything slip out. She shrugged her shoulders and moved on. She did notice that the teams logo was on the uniform, alittle direwolf right on the top right corner. Sansa put all her stuff in her locker and changed into her outfit. The uniform fit her as best she thought it could and gave her just enough cleavage for the imagination, like she thought earlier. She placed the knee high white boots that go with the outfit on and she was ready.

She sat and listen to the other girls talk about how excited they were and how happy the day was finally here. She on the other hand was still nervous but trying her best to calm down. Margaery most have noticed because she came down and sat right next to her.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah just nervous is all." she said to her friend with a weak smile. "Oh Sansa. You'll rock it. If you cheer and dance like you do at practice like I said last night, you couldn't even try to get something wrong." Margaery placed her hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. "You'll do great. Don't you worry." Giving sansa a warm smile.

"Thank you. It helped a lot."

"Good! Now go get your pom poms and lets warm up!" and with that Margaery bolted right up from her seat and clapped her hands together. "Let's go ladies! Get your stretches in we go out in twenty minutes!"

The pom poms were a shiny grey and white. Sansa grabbed them from the bin and proceeded to do her stretches. By the time she was done they were ready to go out onto the field. They lined up in position and made their way to the stadium. They stopped right before the doors to the field and Coach Mordane gave a little pep talk.

"Now I am very proud of all you girls and the abilities you have. I know you'll kick some butt today! Now go have fun and don't forget to smile!" she said grinning. She took a deep breath and they proceeded to walk out. The aura she felt when she walked out on the field was something she never seen or felt before. As they were walking out she could hear the announcer go "Now give a round of applause for this years Direwolves cheerleaders!" All she could do was smile and wave her poms to the crowd. All the people around by the looks of it it should be a sold out game.

The team formed a line on the field. They were schedule only two routines for the game, one before the game and one at half time. Sansa had the routine down perfectly she just hope that her nerves wouldn't screw her up. They got into position and waited for the music to play. The routine was about seven minutes from start to finish with out any mess ups. Once the music started her confidence kicked in and performed the best she has. She was proud of herself and proud of the girls. During the whole routine not one girl slipped up or made a mistake. When they were done she was out of breath, but she had the biggest smile on her face. She knew she nailed it and couldn't be happier. She hoped her family had watched and felt proud of her. When the team regroup and made their way to the respected areas to wait for the players to come out their coach came up to them, "That was the best I've ever seen that routine done. You girls did such a wonderful job!"

She couldn't stop smiling she was so happy nothing went wrong. Without realizing their team captains spoke up. "Now girls remember when they get ready to announce the players we each split up and stand on the side of the field opening, we shake our poms and cheer the players on as they run out onto to the field." Margaery stated. "Now half will go with Margaery and the other half go with me." Myranda said.

Margaery looked right at Sansa, "I'll take Sansa" she said with a smirk. Margaery named off the rest of the girls to stand on her side and the rest went with Myranda. "Alright girls," Coach Mordane yelled, "Form your line and make your way out." As followed they formed their line and Sansa had Margaery on her left and Myranda opposite her. The announcer was getting the crowd hyped up for when he announced the team and players. She herself was getting excited too solely for the fact she'll be up close to see all the players on the team that she loved so dearly.

Margaery gave Sansa a little elbow nugde and like clockwork the announcer started, "Now get ready to cheer on for this year's Direwolves football team!" By the sound the crowd made she didn't know how anyone could ever hear their own thoughts by how loud they cheered, but one by one the players ran out and Sansa thought of what they looked like and their stats. All she really wanted to see was her favorite player and she waited patiently hoping to get a glimpse at him and like he read her mind he was announced, "Number 52 Sandor Clegane!" and by the sound of the crowd she knew they felt the same way she did. He was overall one of the best players on the team and as well the league. He wore his helmet when he ran out on the field like he normally does but Sansa knew what he looked like, scars that covered half of his face but she didn't even notice them. He was just like everybody else on that field; a player and the scars didn't stop him from having at least 3 sacks a game, well she didn't think so at least.

Before she knew it the rest of the team was out on the field warming up and Sansa's group made it over to one side of the field to get the crowd going while the other group was on the opposite side.

Sansa knew she would get to be able to watch the game solely because they want you to make sure you don't end up getting ran over by a player or getting involved in a tackle, but during time outs or a couple minutes of stoppage she would turn right back around and cheer.

Twenty minutes later the game had started, she stood there next to the other girls with her hands placed on her hips enjoying watching the football game from that close up. She quietly cheered every time the team did good. By half time the score was 21-7 with the Direwolves winning, and before she knew it she was out on the field performing the second routine. Without a hitch it went perfectly again just like before and she couldn't be any prouder with herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't you worry Sansa and Sandor will meet very soon!! Just keep stickin with me! lol I did this chapter to the best of my ability when it comes to cheer so don't hate me too much if I didn't get it right. sowwy. But leave some love! I love comments!


	4. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you will be pleased with me this chapter. Well I hope you will be! No not meeting yet but you will see!

It was the Direwolves home opener today. They would be playing against the Iron Island Krakens.

Sandor woke up that morning prepping himself for the day at hand. He had a daily ritual on home games. He would blast his favorite band's music all day, from the time he gets up till right before he takes the field. It pumps him up before every game. He eats his favorite cereal with a bowl a fruit for breakfast every morning for the home games as a ritual. He does the usually showers, gets his bag together with his things, and makes sure that he has to dress nice. He never understood why he has to wear business attire clothes before a game when he would just be changing into his uniform, but he did as was told.

He picked out a black button up shirt, tan dress pants, and his lucky cowboy boots to wear for the day. He combed his hair back and fixed it into a pony tail. He only ever does that before a game, if he isn't playing he leaves it down and the same during the game. He grabbed his keys and sunglasses from the table next to the door and said good bye to Stranger. He scratched the wolfhound behind the ears, "Wish me good luck now" he said to him and Stranger replied with a bark back. He gave the dog a little pat on the head and made his way to his truck.

Once in his truck he placed his bag on the passengers seat and plugged his phone into the adapter so he can jam out more to his favorite band. Once he was settled in he drove off to the stadium. He parked in the team's special parking below the field where fans were kept away. Some of his other teammates were getting there the same time he was and they all said the hi's to each other. He walked in with one of the Umbers on the team and talked strategy on how to keep the offensive line of the Krakens at bay.

As soon as he walked into the locker he placed his headphones on and as ritual kept listening to the music he had been listening to all day. He laid out his uniform and placed his bag in his locker. He started getting dressed bit by bit. As soon as he walked in the locker room he doesn't speak to anyone and everybody on the team knows not to speak to him till he is on the field. He thinks it will throw him off for the game and nobody needs that.

Sandor's goal for this season is to break all his stats he had last year. He knew it wont take much but it's always nice to have goals.

From where the locker room is you vaguely can hear the stadium cheer and the annoucers over the speakers. The rest of the team started lining up to take the field. He knew while they were getting together and in order that the cheerleaders would be puuting on a show to get the crowd going and whatever they did up there always seemed to work.

Within a couple moments they were making their way to the field. A majority of the team all run out at once except the few big name players himself included and they always no matter what announced him last. When it was his turn he put his helmet on like always and ran out onto the field. Now normally he never pays attention to the cheerleaders that form a line on either side but for whatever reason he just happened to glance in the direction of a red head. From the glance he saw of her she was a knockout but didn't pay it much mind once he was on his team's side line.

They did their warm ups and was ready for the game to start. Bronn, himself and two other teammates were the captains for todays game and met center field with the Kraken's captain and the refs. Sandor only really paid attention to one of the teammates on the Krakens. It was Theon Greyjoy; the Kraken's quaterback. The ref did their now speech on the rules and how the coin flip work. He team called tails, but it landed on heads and the Kraken chose to receive the ball. Theon gave the cheeky grin he always has on when they chose to receive. _Gods I can't wait to knock that smug grin of his face when I get the chance_.

By the third play Sandor had already sacked Theon and with that hit it definitely took Theon sometime to get back up and with that it was fourth down and they would receive the ball.

As he sat on the side line with the rest of the defensive line and he got glimpse of that red head again. He appreciated the nice outfit she had on that emphasized all she had to offer, but he couldn't look long. His team had just scored a touchdown and he would be need back on the field soon.

By the time half time came the score was 21-7 with them in the lead. He already had about 6 tackles in and another sack to Theon. They headed to the locker room where Coach Selmy would give the usual pep talk and Sandor never really listened if they were playing good, but if they were playing bad was a totally different story. Selmy didn't have much to say to them besides they keep the way they're playing up and if the keep playing like this they could reach the bowl again.

As soon as the speech was done the fifteen minutes for half time was up. Sandor doned his helmet again and they were back on the field in no time. They rest of the game went on how it was already going. They let them get one more touchdown but they ended up scoring more on them. The scored ended up being 35-14 and Sandor was quite happy how the game turned out.

Bronn didn't have one interception during the game and never had a uncatched ball. He was proud of his friend and as well as himself. They both walked together back to the locker room. They talked about what could have been improved although from the sounds of it it wasn't much.

By the time they reached the locker room Sandor is normally the first one who leaves. He quick showers and get dressed and tries to avoid the media as best he can. Sadly this time was not one of those times.

He got bombarded with questions in the locker room. One was on his first sack on Theon and the second one that sounds like he gave the kid a concussion. "Ya know what I was just doing my job and to the best of my abilities. These are the consquences from playing this sport. If he doesn't want one then he shouldn't play," he barked out. With that he pushed his way through the throng of reporters over to his friend who had just finished giving a talk on his accomplishments through out the game.

"Ready to go?" he asked Bronn, "Ready as you are!" Bronn gave a pat on his shoulder. As they walked out to their cars he couldn't help think of the red head cheerleader he saw and he figured his friend would probably know something about her or at least he hoped.

"So I gotta question for ya?" he asked. Bronn gave him a funny look, "Ok? What is it?"

"So the new cheerleaders? You wouldn't happen to know the name of the red head on the team? I feel like Margaery would have mention something like she normally does about her teammates."

All Bronn could do was let out a chuckle and that irritated him a bit. Bronn could tell that got on his nerves, "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. I only found it funny cause I've mentioned her to you before. Way to pay attention ya pansy. The only red head on the team is the one and only Sansa Stark, daughter of the team owner Ned Stark, like I told you last time."

_Well fuck there goes that shot at talking to her_ , he said to himself.

"Oh what's this? Does the big hound take a fancy to her? What happened to you were going to stay single?" He knew he was giving him a hard time out of being his friend but he was right. He didn't want to date anymore, but now knowing who she was she was totally out of his league.

"Ya know what since your my best friend and all, I'll talk to Margaery and see what we can do; maybe we'll try to do a get together so you can at least meet her and go from there." Bronn said.

"Man what would I do without you?" he said letting out a small laugh.

"Be miserable. That's what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo didn't see that happen did ya? Lol don't worry your pretty heads they will meet real soon.  
> Thanks for reading! I love comments!


	5. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone had a good new year's! I sure did! And what better than a new chapter to start the new year yay! lol  
> Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. You all can thank me later. lol

The Direwolves cheerleaders had a great first day. Nobody messed up or made any mistakes on their routines. It was a very successful day for them and as well the Direwolves won, so it made it that much better. Sansa was walking out with Margaery after the game to their cars when her friend pulled out her phone and gave it a curious look.

"What is it?" she asked her.

"Oh nothing too much. It's just Bronn asking me if I had any plans for dinner tomorrow, but he then also said he wants you to come with because he has someone for you to meet." Sansa furrowed her brows in confusion. "Who in seven hells wants to meet me?" she questioned.

"I don't know. I'll have to call Bronn on my way home and figure out what is going on. Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this." Margaery said after letting out a giggle. "Ooooo San maybe a football player wants to me you!" she said realizing.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh Sansa. Don't be so negative. You could have worked your charm on a player today with those dance moves of yours," Nudging her with her elbow.

"Yeah yeah. Well call me later and let me know what's going on" she said reaching her car.

"Oh I will. Don't you worry! Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!" Margaery said while getting in her car. Sansa waved by to her friend and finally made her way home. She was home within a few minutes and like always Lady was there waiting at the door for her. She gave her a little scratch behind the ears and dropped all of her stuff on the couch. She decided she was going to take a shower before bed.

Lady made herself comfy on the bed waiting for her master's return. Sansa stripped down for her shower and had the super hot water running to relax her muscles. As she let the hot water run over her body she tried to think of who of Bronn's peers wanted to meet her. She didn't know anyone on the team and only people she knew within the Direwolves organization was all the people her dad knew, and now herself on the cheerleading squad. _No one came to mind at all. Well hopefully Marge calls me back and lets me know what's going on._

 A few minutes later she was done with her shower and if timing couldn't be any perfect her phone began to ring. She read who the incoming call was on her screen and it said Margaery. _It's like she knew I was thinking about her._  

_"_ Hey Margaery! What's up?"

"Well I promised I'd call you back didn't I and give you the scoop on what Bronn wanted" she said very enthused like.

"Yes. Well what is it?"

"As I told you earlier and expected a football player wants to meet you!" Margaery basically screamed on the other end.

Sansa didn't know what to say, "What... How.... Who in there right mind would want to meet me from the team?"

"Sansa I swear you need to stop think you look like a White walker or something! You are a beautiful woman and if anyone thinks otherwise be damned to seven hells."

"Gee thanks Marge. So sweet of you" She said sarcastically to her friend, "So spill."

"Ok. Don't be too shocked or whatever when I tell you." She heard Margaery pause on the phone before going on. _Is she doing like a dramatic effect kind of thing or what?_

"Sandor Clegane. The Hound wants to meet you."

Sansa dropped her phone after hearing who she said. "Sansa are you ok?" she could hear Margaery saying as she went to pick her phone up off the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just accidently dropped my phone. Like are you for real right now or are you just joking with me?"

"I'm serious! When I called Bronn he told me what happened. Apparently Sandor eyed you up today when he caught a glimpse of a red head and asked who you were. Bronn said he would talk to me about figuring something out for the four of us. So what are you doing tomorrow night say around 7 o'clock?"

Sansa was still at a loss at that moment knowing her all time favorite player wanted meet her. HER. She tried to remember if she had any plans and luckily she didn't. "Ummmm.... nothing! I'm not doing anything tomorrow night." She pretty much blurted out to her friend.

"Good! Now I'll pick you up around there and we will meet the guys at the restaurant. Now you better dress to impress! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah ok see ya!"

And now Sansa couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

 

 

 

Sansa woke up the next day excited for the day. She had to tell herself throughout the day she couldn't act like a fangirl but deep inside she couldn't help it. She was getting to meet Sandor Clegane and just not an ordinary meet up, this was pretty much like a date. That also made her super nervous, she couldn't even really remember the last time she was on a date. Joffrey and Harry took her out at the start of their relationships but after a few months those were stopped.

She spent most of the day preparing for her big night out. It tooks her a good couple hours trying to pick out what to wear and trying on all the options. She wanted to impress him but didn't want to make it obvious. With no avail she couldn't figure anything out. She picked up her phone from her bed and called Margaery, "Hello," her friend answered.

"Hey dearest. Random call I know, but I need help. I have no idea what to wear tonight do you think you can come over early and help me pick something out? Then we can just get ready together." she asked hoping her friend would say yes.

"What kind of friend would I be if I said no to that! Of course I'll come and help! Let me just get all my stuff together and I'll be on my way! See ya in a bit."

"Thank you! See you soon!"

She hung up the phone and felt relieved. Sansa texted Margaery her address and just layed in bed with Lady and watched tv to pass the time till her friend to got there.

Margaery arrived not even thirty minutes later which Sansa was impressed with on how fast she got here. Sansa let her friend in and Margaery commented on how cute her place was. "Thanks my mom helped me decorate."

"Well tell your mom she has good taste." They both let out a laugh and Sansa showed her to her room. When they walked in Margaery dumped all the stuff she brought with on the bed and made her way to Sansa's closet. She stood in from the clothes for a few mintues in deep thought.

"Well let's see they are taking us out to dinner to a nice restaurant so we need to dress up a little bit. So lets start with the dresses." Sansa pointed out to what part of the closet her dresses were in and Margaery pulled them out one by one. She started a maybe and a no pile. By the time Margaery was done most of her dresses were in the no pile and only three made the maybe pile. Sansa had to try the three dresses on for her so she can see what they looked like on. Well her doing that narrowed it down to two. It was between a mint hi-low dress and a black maxi dress. In the end the mint won out because according to Margaery that color couldn't make her look bad.

As they got ready Sansa just curled her hair and just did a little bit of makeup, winged eyeliner and a splash of color on her lips. She didn't think it would be a good idea to go over the top. She found her favorite pair of nude heels and matched them with her outfit. Margaery was about done when Sansa finally finished. When she emerged out of the bathroom from doing a once over at her outfit she heard Margaery behind her, "Well if he doesn't end up falling in love with you tonight I sure might."

Sansa let out a giggle, "Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be." As soon as Margaery had finished Sansa said good bye to Lady and the girls were off. Bronn had told them to meet them at some restaurant Sansa had never heard of, but according to Margaery they have a drink on the menu to die for. Her and her friend made small talk on the drive there. She tried to hide the fact she was super nervous. For one she was going on a date and two it was a date with Sandor Clegane.

As they pulled in the parking lot Margaery must have noticed her nervousness, "Oh Sansa. Don't you worry. Everything will be fine." saying while giving her hand a squeeze.

"You're right. Let's go enjoy the night."

"That's the spirit!"

They were eating at a restaurant called 'A Rose of Gold' and she thought that this would have to be a fancy restaurant with a name like that. When they entered Margaery told the hostess who they were here with and she escorted them to the table. She could see Bronn was waving to them when they got closer to the table and she laid her eyes on him, well his back more or less. Sandor was sitting opposite Bronn and she wouldn't be able to see all of him till they got to the table. Within a few moments they had reached their table. Bronn and Sandor stood up to meet them and Margaery started the introductions. Her eyes quick did a once over of him. He wore a nice black polo that barely contained all the muscles he had and wore a pair of  khaki slacks.

"Well Sansa darling this is Bronn." Bronn extended a hand to hers and she shook it. "And this is Sandor and Sandor this is Sansa." He just gave her a cordial nod in her direction and she just smiled back to him. When their eyes met the best way to describe them was it looked like a storm was taking place in them and she enjoyed it. She eyes roamed over his face and she noticed his scars and didn't pay them any mind.  After their introductions Sandor and Bronn helped the ladies into their seats, Sansa and Margaery sat opposite each other. Once they were settled and ordered food and drinks she spoke to the large man sitting next to her.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you" she said to him. "As well it is a pleasure to meet you." Sansa was trying to think of something to talk about with him and all she could think about was football so she gave it a go.

"So, do you think you'll break your sacking record this year?" she said taking a sip from her martini. Sandor looked at her confused like for a minute and answered her question, "I'm hoping so. At the rate I'm already going I wouldn't be surprised." She figured the confused look on his face was because he wasn't anticipating a football question from a cheerleader, but was he in for a surprise. So she kept the football questions going, "So how do you think your defensive line will hold up to the Dorne Vipers offense next weekend?"

"Well as long as we cover Trystane Martell and not let him get his hands on the ball we should keep the offense at bay." They kept talking about football till their food had arrived. "I won't lie I am very impressed with that fact you know so much about football. I don't think I've ever met a girl who's a knockout like you and knows football. Best of both world's right there."

All Sansa could do was blush. That was one of the best compliments she could receive coming from him. "Well thank you. It was my favorite thing to do with my dad. Growing up he would take me to the football games and he would talk about everyone and everything. I guess it just stuck with me," She looked down at her food and move a lock of hair behind her ear, "And you happened to be like my all time favorite player." she said biting her lower lip.

Sandor let out a laugh, "Is that so?" she nodded her head. "Well I guess it's my lucky day."

They spent the rest of the evening chit chatting away not really paying Margaery and Bronn much mind. When the dinner was over Sansa happened to slip Sandor her number when nobody was looking.

They walked the girl's out to Margaery's car, "I had a very wonderful night," she told him.

"Well I'm glad Margaery talked you into coming. I figured you wouldn't come because of me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I mean I'm not the most attractive guy out there and nobody really likes to look at me unless I have my helmet on. As well people think I'm a brute." Sansa really couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well people like that are immature and you don't need that in your life."

He gave her a small smirk at her comment, "Well Sansa it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again soon"

"And I hope to hear from you soon as well. Thank you for a lovely evening Sandor."

With that Margaery and Sansa got into the car and she gave Sandor a small wave goodbye and they were off. Sansa couldn't think of a better time then what she had tonight and she hoped she would get a text or phone call from him within the next few days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confident Sansa is confident. She gets what she wants. lol. And Sandor is already smitten as you can see. =]  
> THanks for reading! Leave comments!


End file.
